


моё сердце будет слепо любить тебя/my wasted heart will love you

by SylvanInmate



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Being Concerned, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanInmate/pseuds/SylvanInmate
Summary: Судя по всему, это было раннее утро. Осознание этого приходит вместе с запахом влажного воздуха, за наблюдением молчаливой смены огней светофора. Чарльз понятия не имеет, где они сейчас, потому что единственное, что он чувствует, наблюдая за тушкой Эрика в пассажирском сидении, это безграничная паника.(А ещё это ощущение малость похоже на любовь, что заставляет лишь сильнее запаниковать, и паника – одно из любимейших занятий Чарльза. По чистому совпадению, Эрик является источником всей его паники, всех чувств, эмоций, и ему остается только молиться Богу с большой буквы Б, потому что прямо сейчас он везёт свою бессознательную проблему домой, в 4.30 утра).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pneumatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumatics/gifts).
  * A translation of [my wasted heart will love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8986453) by [pneumatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumatics/pseuds/pneumatics). 



> Всех с Рождеством, а также наступающим Рождеством и Новым Годом! 
> 
> Зеркало на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5060582

\- Эрик, ты пьян, - уверенно говорит Чарльз, попутно пытаясь пристегнуть бессознательную тушку Эрика ремнём безопасности. Всего лишь _каких-то_ две сотни фунтов мёртвого веса, и это изрядно усложняет работу "личного водителя".

\- Нет, нет, - невнятно бормочет в ответ Эрик, - ты просто не даёшь мне веселиться.

Чарльз закатывает глаза. Если бы на его месте был Хэнк, Эрик пришел бы в себя быстрее, чем Чарльз успел бы сказать _мутация_ , но Хэнка здесь не было. Хэнк бессовестно забил на кодекс братана в пользу притираний с агрессивным блондинчиком. Да, это был Алекс Саммерс, но тем не менее. Предатель.

\- По-моему, ты и так достаточно повеселился, - усмехнулся Чарльз. – Подвинься, чтобы я мог… Как я и сказал, - он прижал Эрика, когда тот попытался воспротивиться, - _танцы на столе_ это, конечно, очень весело.

Эрик приглушенно ворчит и скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Тебе понравилось, - снова бурчит он под нос. Чарльз решает не отвечать на это, и краснеет, когда замечает, что кислая мина на лице Эрика сменяется довольной ухмылкой. – Признай это, - говорит он радостно, - тебе понравилось смотреть на меня!

Чарльз наконец-то, _наконец-то,_ смог отрегулировать ремень и пристегнуть Эрика, и смог откинуться на своё сиденье.

\- Равно как и всем остальным, - фыркает он, сфокусировав всё внимание на том, чтобы выехать с парковочного места. С минуту Эрик безумно хихикает.

\- Чарльз Ксавье, мой дружище, мой приятель, я сделал это для тебя, - напевает он, и дыхание вырывается облачками пара, тая на фоне окна. Наступила пауза.

\- Пьян, - тихо повторяет Чарльз, вставляя ключ зажигания с чуть большим усилием, чем требовалось.

Эрик храпит.

 

**

 

Судя по всему, это было раннее утро. Осознание этого приходит вместе с запахом влажного воздуха, за наблюдением молчаливой смены огней светофора. Чарльз понятия не имеет, где они сейчас, потому что единственное, что он чувствует, наблюдая за тушкой Эрика в пассажирском сидении, это _безграничная паника_.

(А ещё это ощущение малость похоже на любовь, что заставляет лишь сильнее запаниковать, и паника – одно из любимейших занятий Чарльза. По чистому совпадению, Эрик является источником всей его паники, всех чувств, _эмоций_ , и ему остается только молиться Богу с большой буквы Б, потому что прямо сейчас он везёт свою бессознательную проблему домой, в 4.30 утра).

Чарльз думает о том, что если сосредоточиться на дороге, то можно на какое-то время взять себя в руки. Поэтому он смотрит на дорогу, подпевает радио, не помня, в какой момент он вообще его включил, и размышляет над тем, что ему делать дальше. Эрик живет в кампусе Колумбийского, который находится в десяти минутах езды. Но он живет на третьем этаже в доме без лифта, и Чарльз совершенно не любит лестницы. Конечно, есть и другой вариант – привести Эрика в квартиру, которую Чарльз делит с Хэнком, и которая находится на том же расстоянии, но в которую явно проще доставить вусмерть пьяного человека.

(Чарльз старается убедить себя, что мысль о спящем в его квартире Эрике ничуть не кажется ему заманчивой. Он абсолютно в этом уверен).

Решение принимается Чарльзом на следующем же повороте, который уводит дорогу в сторону его дома. Машина сворачивает несколько резко, и Чарльз сжимает зубы. То, что он везёт Эрика к себе в квартиру, вовсе не делает его плохим человеком. Он ведь _ответственный_. Но его бесит, что границы в голове начинают расплываться.

Эрик тихо бормочет «ау».

 

**

 

Это начинается как:

Чарльз Ксавье сидит в библиотеке, никого не трогает, когда высокий незнакомец опускает книги на стол перед ним.

\- Я Эрик, - говорит он. _Ты прекрасен_ , вот что думает Чарльз в этот момент. Но вместо этого представляется сам.

 

Это начинается как:

Эрик Леншерр красивый, но в то же время и смешной, и страстный, и абсолютной _худший_ в Марио Карт**. Он превосходно рисует скетчи, а вот с акварелью совершенно не дружит. Он настаивает на том, чтобы носить водолазки даже в жару, потому как его мать однажды сказала, что они отлично подчеркивают его фигуру (она была права). Он терпеть не может светские беседы, но невероятно любит своих друзей, и мог бы часами нахваливать их, дай ему такую возможность. Он не верит в себя так, как стоило бы, но работает куда усерднее любого человека, что Чарльзу доводилось встречать.

 

Это начинается как:

Хэнк готовится к тесту, до которого ещё как минимум неделя-полторы. Восемь часов без еды, отвлекаясь лишь на то, чтобы сходить в туалет, и, честно говоря, это жалкое зрелище.

\- У тебя недотрах, - говорит Эрик, заходя в комнату с пачкой чипсов и без капли уважения. Хэнк давится водой, а Чарльз выгибает бровь. Эрик плюхается на диван, примяв собой разбросанные по нему бумаги.

\- Завтра нет занятий, - сообщает он, жуя чипс. – Нужно пойти прогуляться.

Хэнк какое-то время пялится на него, прежде чем взять пару чипсин.

\- У меня недотрах, - повторяет он. Эрик усмехается.

\- Ты идёшь с нами, Чарльз, - говорит он. Чарльз вздыхает.

\- Я ведь личный водитель, ага? – говорит он, и это всё в порядке вещей, потому что он и так приглядывает за своими друзьями, словно курица-наседка, и без эриковых подсказок. Эрик снова скалится в улыбке.

\- Давайте узнаем что-нибудь новенькое сегодня, - говорит он, ни к кому толком не обращаясь.

 

Это начинается как:

Чарльз узнает, что Эрик Леншерр _самый мать его лёгкий человек_ на Земле.

 

**

 

\- Счастливого, блять, Рождества! – неразборчиво говорит Эрик, делая ещё один глоток своего третьего (или, может, четвертого? Чарльз не уверен) алкогольного _нечто_. Хэнк издает какой-то одобрительный звук, изящно потягивая мартини. Когда в дело вступает алкоголь, за Хэнком стоит приглядывать особенно тщательно.

\- Эрик, декабрь только начался, - отзывается Чарльз, стараясь перекричать мощные басы. Его рубашка частично сбилась, волосы встрёпаны, а ведь они пробыли в баре всего десять минут. Эрик ухмыляется своей акульей улыбочкой, полной решимости.

\- Мне плевать, - отвечает он, наклоняясь ближе. – Говорят, чудеса случаются на Рождество.

Чарльз сглатывает, Хэнк пьяно хихикает, расплескивая свой напиток. Эрик на какое-то время задерживается в личном пространстве Чарльза, прежде чем отодвинуться, при этом выглядел он крайне позабавленным. Чарльз чувствует, что ему срочно нужно проветриться. Или упасть в обморок. Или и то, и другое.

\- Единственное чудо, которое мне сейчас нужно, это сохранить здравомыслие, - бормочет Чарльз, прежде чем поправить свою рубашку, застегивая пуговицу. Взгляд Эрика остановился на этом действии, неосознанно он провёл языком по нижней губе. Чарльз замечает это его движение и вспыхивает. – А ещё у вас двоих недотрах, - медленно протягивает он. Что-то мелькает в глазах Эрика, прежде чем тот отворачивается к бару.

\- Точно, - отзывается он, - а ещё алкоголь. Вот что мне нужно.

Чарльз закатывает глаза, когда Эрик снова зовёт бармена.

\- Ты так _предсказуем,_ \- замечает Хэнк, вытирая рот рукавом. – Пойду найду себе кого-нибудь для пьяного секса.

\- Заткнись, Хэнк, - ворчливо отзывается Чарльз. – Только если кто-то захочет переспать с ходячим толкованием происхождения человеческого генома.

\- Я определенно супер горяч без всей этой одежды, - усмехается Хэнк и уходит.

Чарльз согласен с этим; Хэнк, в узкой серой футболке и тёмных джинсах, выглядел невероятно хорошо, но тем не менее, это все ещё был Хэнк. Иу. Чарльз предпочел бы раздеться и ходить голым по кампусу.

\- Иногда я тоже об этом думаю, - говорит Эрик, и Чарльз _не_ вздрагивает, нет. Взгляд Эрика перемещается на зад Хэнка, а на губах появляется ухмылка.

\- Что, блять, серьёзно? Хэнк? – спрашивает Чарльз. Эрик пожимает плечами.

\- Только когда мне одинокого, - отвечает он. – Но он не в моём вкусе.

 _Тогда кто же в твоём вкусе_ , хочет спросить Чарльз, но он и так уже знает. Он знаком с Магдой, и Ребеккой, видел невероятное множество людей, покидавших комнату Эрика в общежитии, и даже пил чай с последним. Это немного душераздирающе и всё такое, но Чарльз знал своё место в жизни Эрика как – ну – просто друга.

\- Забавно, насколько меняются наши приоритеты, когда у нас недотрах, - вместо этого замечает он, и они вместе смеются, а Эрик и вовсе скалится во все тридцать два и со всем своим пьяным пылом.

\- По всей видимости, это не только у нас так, - замечает Эрик через мгновение. – Смотри.

Чарльз поворачивается и видит Алекса Саммерса – самого востребованного футболиста Колумбийского – прижимающегося к хиленькому Хэнку.

\- Что ж, это… - он замолкает. Эрик хихикает, и заказывает ещё напиток; Чарльз и не заметил, как он допил предыдущий.

Хэнк засовывает свой язык Алексу Саммерсу в рот. Чарльз начинает жалеть, что прямо сейчас он вопиюще трезв.

 

**

 

Асфальт уже слега припорошен снегом к тому моменту, как Чарльз подъезжает к дому. Эрик посапывал, отвернувшись к окну, на пассажирском сиденье, его дыхание вырывалось облачками пара, отчего окно немного запотело.

\- Эрик, мы дома, - Чарльз говорит мягко. Он игнорирует колкую вспышку боли, вызванную собственными словами. _Мы дома_. – Эрик, - он слегка трясет его за плечо. Эрик продолжает спать.

 _Прекрасно, он умер из-за алкогольного отравления,_ говорит тревожный голос в его голове.

\- Ты спишь, - вздыхает Чарльз. Эрик храпит. – Мне придется нести тебя, - ворчит он. – Просто прекрасно.

Придётся проявить ловкость; по большей части всё дело в том, что нужно открыть пассажирскую дверь так, чтобы Эрик не выпал из машины, но Чарльз справляется с этим. Эрик, конечно, далеко не пушинка, но Чарльз состоит в команде по лёгкой атлетике, метает копьё. Его руки были достаточно сильными для такой нагрузки.

Теперь главной задачей было перенести Эрика от машины в квартиру, и со стороны это больше походило на то, как жених несет на руках свою невесту.

(Очевидно конечно, что Эрик без сознания, а потому ничего подобного и быть не может, но _всё же_ ).

Чарльз открывает входную дверь и оставляет её открытой, тут же возвращаясь к машине, чтобы достать оттуда Эрика и перенести его в квартиру. Эрик стонет сквозь сон из-за лишних движений вокруг него, но всё же охотно обвивает руками шею Чарльза. Теперь-то он проснулся, да только всё его пробуждение сводилось к тому, что он просто держал глаза открытыми. Чарльз фыркает, поднимая Эрика на руки, и ощущает, как каждая его мышца напряглась от такого веса.

\- Ты сильный, - бормочет Эрик, а Чарльз между тем толкает бедром дверцу машины, захлопывая её.

\- Что крайне удобно, не правда ли, - говорит Чарльз в ответ, подходя к лестнице. Снежинка падает Эрику на нос, и он недовольно морщиться, прежде чем спрятать лицо в шее Чарльза.

\- Тепло, - глухо замечает Эрик. Чарльз же прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не уронить его.

\- Холодно, - отзывается Чарльз, но не делает никаких попыток убрать ледяной нос Эрика от своей шеи. Преодоление лестницы становиться тем ещё испытанием, если учитывать такой замечательный весовой придаток в виде Эрика, но Чарльз справляется и с этим. К тому же, конкретно в этот момент Чарльз не может не признать, что его охватило некоторое волнение из-за того, как Эрик обхватил его за шею. Он толкает дверь, закрывая её, и кое-как стягивает обувь и, пытаясь сохранить _чистоту_ помыслов, несет _Эрика Леншерра в свою спальню_.

Это совсем не похоже на то, как оно звучит. Если серьёзно, то Чарльзу стоит срочно выкинуть всё это из головы, прежде чем он свихнётся.

Он устраивает Эрика на кровати, и даже заботится о том, чтобы снять с него обувь, которую бросает где-то в углу комнаты. Он уходит на минуту, чтобы найти ещё одно одеяло, а когда возвращается, обнаруживает Эрика за сонными попытками стянуть с себя оставшуюся одежду. Что хорошо, потому что Чарльз не стал бы раздевать его, боясь перейти все границы. Ему стоило бы пойти спать на диван.

\- Эрик, - тихо окликает он, когда уже сам устраивается под одеялом. Эрик хмыкает и наклоняет голову в сторону Чарльза.

\- Привет, любимый, - пьяно улыбается он. Чарльз едва не расплывается в лужицу. Пьяный Эрик становиться в сотню раз милее за одну лишь секунду.

\- Я пойду на диван; оставлю тебе аспирин и воду на утро, - говорит он. Эрик хмурится.

\- Ты не останешься со мной, - шепчет он и, _ох_ , Чарльз такой слабак, но Эрик _пьян_.

\- Я буду рядом, - успокаивает он. – Не волнуйся.

Выражение лица Эрика немного разглаживается.

\- Ладно, - соглашается он. – Спокойной ночи, Чарльз. Я люблю тебя.

Чарльз замирает.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - говорит он тихо. Эрик недовольно кривит губы.

\- Нет, - тянет он. – Я _люблю_ тебя, люблю.

В этот момент все, что может Чарльз – это смотреть.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - повторяет он, едва слышно, но всё же. Эрик ухмыляется.

\- Рождественское чудо, - негромко хмыкает он, затем зарывается в одеялах и засыпает. Чарльз задерживается на мгновение дольше, чем нужно.

\- Алкоголик, - бурчит он.

Но всё же улыбается.

 

**

 

конец.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *игра такая.


End file.
